


A Rose Thriving on a Vine

by JeriAnn



Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Cute, Death, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Ikea lesbians, Politics, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21753646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeriAnn/pseuds/JeriAnn
Summary: After Fitz’s assassination, Olivia and Mellie find comfort with each other. Alone, Oliva finds herself with no one to confide in. 6 months pregnant and scared Mellie faces the impending birth of Teddy with support. With both of their lives spiraling out of control, they realize healing may be found together.
Relationships: Mellie Grant/Olivia Pope
Comments: 40
Kudos: 87





	1. You Are Not My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! If you've read some Mellivia before you might recognize parts of this work from my first fanfic I posted here called "The Dream is Over." This is a more mature and better-written version of the story. If you would like additional updates on the story you can follow me @jeriannharlen on Instagram or Twitter. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reading!

The sound of the ER seemed deafening. The room spun chaotically as erratic beeping, the slamming of doors, and Mellie’s yelling bounced off the pale tiles of the floor.

“Mr. President! You may not die! Look at me! Look at me!” was yelled behind a blue curtain. There was blood on the floor, next to red-stained clothes that were used without success to stop Fitz’s bleeding. Olivia’s chest tightened. It was worse than she imagined. Even Cyrus covered his mouth, tearing up like his only son was about to be ripped away from him. The door to the room opened and a hoard of doctors and nurses rushed out. Olivia only got a glimpse, but she did not recognize the man being hauled away. He was pale, and the blood caked his normally lush hair. That was not the Fitz she knew.

“Cyrus!” An aide ran beside both of them. The woman looked at the empty room behind Olivia and Cyrus, her face lost color.

“What!” Cyrus yelled. The aid fidgeted and looked everywhere but at Cyrus. It was clear Cyrus could not tolerate much at the moment and it seemed he was about to lose it on the girl, but finally, she spoke.

“Sally isn’t going to the bunker. She’s flying to the south lawn,” the aide said. Cyrus’ face went red before he screamed out an unintelligible array of what Olivia knew were curse words.

“She’s not going to get the White House. Over my dead body.” Cyrus said. Olivia felt herself jolt, she didn’t need to be reminded of what was at risk. Still, there was fire clear in Cyrus’ eyes and it sent chills down Olivia. Cyrus moved in close to Olivia. Cyrus’ eyes were unfocused as he clenched his teeth.

“Liv, I need your help. We didn’t do everything we did to lose to Sally.” It was true, they all made sacrifices, sold parts of their soul to get Fitz elected. Even as she felt overwhelmed and unsure of everything, Olivia knew she had to protect the White House. Olivia nodded and for the first time, Cyrus cracked a savage smile.

“Bring the car around!” He charged forward, leaving Olivia and the aid staring at each other before they raced behind him.

****

Olivia thought the car ride would be better than standing around in the emergency room, but even with the window open and the cold air, there was no relief. What if Fitz didn’t make it? What would she do? Who would she talk to? Suddenly the roar of Marine One flying over the car and towards the White House snapped Olivia out of her thoughts.

“Goddamn it!” Cyrus banged his fist on the seat.

“Cyrus, we’ll stop Sally,” the words left Olivia’s mouth with little thought. At the moment she didn’t much care about Sally or the fact she was attempting to destroy a legacy she helped build. Instead, it was the fact the White House before Fitz got shot felt predictable… almost comfortable. Olivia had cut off her affair with Fitz more than a year before, but they remained friends. Fitz, Cyrus, Mellie and she made a good team despite their past. Just as the thought finished the car came to a screeching halt, but it didn’t bother Cyrus as he jumped out the car, running into the White House. She could never remember the man moving so swiftly. Olivia followed along as the man yelled for Sally the whole way up to the second floor until he reached the Oval Office. Sally was standing behind the desk with her secret service men surrounding her. The men all stared at Cyrus who was glaring holes through Sally. For a moment it all felt like a western and Sally was the first to speak. Sally tried to reason that the nation needed a leader, as not to appear weak, but Cyrus was having none of it. He said in sure terms, Fitz may have a bullet in his head, but he was still the commander in chief. By the time Cyrus finished, Sally didn’t so much as cower, but there was a quiver in her lip. Her secret service escorted her out the office and Cyrus’ face began to return to its normal complexion and he breathed easier. Olivia didn’t get the same relief. There was still so much to think through. Cyrus walked behind Fitz’s desk, his hand running across the wood. He looked like he was on the verge of tears, but looked up at the picture of the First family.

“Mellie’s still at the hospital,” Cyrus said, rubbing at his eyes. Mellie? Olivia recalled seeing her in the ER fighting off doctors. Mellie was pregnant. Olivia felt her stomach drop, she hoped Mellie was ok, hoped the baby was ok, they were inches away from the bullets. “We need to get back and check on her—check on him,” Cyrus sighed. Olivia nodded. She felt especially mute, unable to express much. She knew her face was stuck in a perpetual frown, her eyebrows were probably furrowed from the distress she felt, but she didn’t see her mood changing soon.

Olivia and Cyrus left out the Oval Office, a melancholy unspoken between them as they questioned whether they’d ever see the room again. Cyrus instructed secret service to lock the office and to wait for his orders. The trip back to the hospital was quiet. Out the window, it seemed all of D.C. was on the streets. Some people dragged along the sidewalks, looking ahead—dazed. Others were holding each other or glued to their phone, probably watching every gruesome update. It was almost a welcome relief when the sandstone bricks of the hospital came into view and Olivia hurried out the car.

“I’ll check on Mellie,” Cyrus said. He clung to the door of the car and limped out. Olivia grabbed his arm, steadying him. Cyrus had a look of contempt at the movement.

“I’ll check on her. You should sit somewhere while we wait on the news,” Olivia removed her hand from Cyrus and he gave a nod. He hobbled into the emergency room, leaving Olivia outside. She wanted as much of the fresh air as she could get before she saw Mellie. It wasn’t so much that they hated each other, she often felt the word was too strong even when Mellie scowled at her and called her everything but sunshine. But that didn’t make going to see the woman easier and by the time she was outside the room where Mellie was, her stomach had become queasy. Olivia took a deep breath, turned the knob and walked in. Mellie was sitting alone, eyes cast on the floor. Her face swollen with dried tracks of tears. Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat and took the tentative steps towards the First Lady. Mellie didn’t notice Olivia until her golden heels were in her view. She flinched even though she knew it was Olivia.

“Is he dead?” Mellie’s voice cracked.

“No, n-not that-” Olivia choked out.

“I thought they would send someone I know to tell me. I thought-”

“Mellie, no,” Olivia said. She began to sit down next to the First Lady, but Mellie put her hands up. Olivia stopped, her blood going cold.

“Don’t sit next to me like we are friends, you are not my friend.” Mellie looked down at the floor again. The statement hit Olivia hard as if she’d been slapped, but she felt she deserved it and swallowed her pride, backing away. At the moment her fight-or-flight response seemed to kick in. Olivia willed herself to be practical, this was no time to get emotional.

“I’m sorry, I’ll see if they have an update,” Olivia said. Mellie didn’t respond and continued to look at the floor. Olivia backed away until she was out the door. Her eyes roamed the corridor, secret service was everywhere. Everyone else who wasn’t rushing pass was looking at her or looking at the door behind her. She felt like an ant being watched. The only eyes she noticed though was a man in scrubs walking fast towards her. His face was stone cold. The man took off his medical cap and his eyes cast down before he reached Olivia.

“Is the First Lady in there?” The doctor asked. Olivia nodded.

“How is he?” Olivia said, her voice tighter than she liked.

“I’m sorry, I was instructed to talk to the First Lady first,” The doctor said walking past Olivia into the room. The door opened enough, Mellie’s attention snapped up to the doctor when he came in. There was a glimmer of hope in her eyes and then the door closed. Olivia wished she could have gone in, but she was relegated to leaning on the wall beside the door. It was then she realized she was shaking. She lifted her hand, her fingers trembling like choppy waves and then a scream from inside the room. It was cutting—it was cruel—he was dead. She slipped down the wall, her world spinning as she listened to Mellie screaming. He was dead, all that she had known had changed. Olivia felt her heart pound against the bones of her chest. She took her breath in gulps and covered her ears. Mellie’s grief was more than she could bear at the moment. And then somehow Harrison was in front of her. She could see him mouthing her name as he grabbed her, lifting her to her feet. He wrapped his arm around her waist walking her, but she didn’t know where to.

“Olivia? Olivia? Olivia?” Harrison said. Olivia blinked. They walked down the hallway to another empty room. It had a cot and Harrison sat her down on it before he kneeled in front of her. Olivia looked around aimlessly at the dimly lit room. There was a TV in the corner with the news on. The news ticker read “President Grant dead at 50.”

“He’s dead.” Olivia choked.


	2. Is That How You Feel?

Olivia sat on the sofa, huddled tightly in a ball. She held onto her glass of wine as if someone would take her only comfort away. It didn’t seem too far-fetched as comfort and peace came in fleeting moments nowadays. It was January 14th―a month since Fitz’s funeral. From the blur of grief and the whirlwind that was planning which casket he’d lay in and would a horse lead his procession. The details made her head spin just as much as the wine. Lately, it was the only thing she felt in-between spells of screaming and crying. She should have planned a smaller event for his birthday, she should have done so many things, but she didn’t and now her friend was dead. 

Suddenly her doorbell rang. Her sight spun as she looked over at the walnut door. Blood seemed to pound in her head. Olivia wasn’t expecting anyone, the only people that came to visit were Abby, Huck, Harrison, and Cyrus. They had all made their weekly visit and it would be at least two days before they came back. The doorbell rung again and she jumped off the sofa, swaying on her feet before she was steady enough to walk to the door. She strained, standing on her toes peeking through the tiny gold hole. Her eyebrows nit down hard. There was a woman tittering back and forth holding her belly. Then she recognized the shoulder-length brown hair and pink tinted blue eyes. She unlocked the four locks on her door and opened it.  
“Mellie?”

“Olivia?” The First Lady said voice hoarse. For a moment they stood in stunned silence staring at each other before Mellie looked around and then back to Olivia.

“Can I come in?” Mellie asked. It was then she realized she was blocking the doorway. She stepped aside and Mellie wisped pass her before she closed the door. For a moment it felt like Olivia was imagining it all. The only other time Mellie had visited the place she was staying was during the final days of her affair with Fitz. Seeing Mellie show up with Fitz that night at the cabin in Camp David was enough to stun her out of any attachment to the affair. She felt just as stunned then as she did now.

“Cyrus is gone,” Mellie said, her blue eyes flashing at Olivia with a fury. The First Lady crossed her arms and gave a pout. Olivia’s chest went tight.

“I know, he and James went to his parent’s house,” Olivia said going back to her spot on the sofa. Mellie followed her, arms crossed as she glared at Olivia. They sat down, both on the far ends of the sofa. Silence settled between them and it felt even more uncomfortable with the tingling heavy sensation of wine flowing through Olivia’s veins. 

“Why did you need Cyrus?” Olivia asked, staring at their reflection on her TV. She could see Mellie grit her teeth bit before she gave up and huffed out.

“Cyrus was the only one talking to me, you know other than secret service, but they aren’t much conversationalist,” Mellie said with a sting and Olivia bit the inside of her cheeks trying not to smile. 

“They aren’t really there to talk. They want to prote―“gunshots rang in her ear and she was left speechless. Mellie’s eyebrows furrowed as she stared at her. 

“Olivia?” Mellie said. The fog of the night Fitz died receded in Olivia’s mind as she took a deep breath, trying to focus on the eyes in front of her. “Olivia?” Mellie said firmly. Olivia sucked in air, bringing her wine back to her lips. She looked ahead, a familiar sting of tears threatened to spill over. Happy thoughts she tried to reason with herself, she loved swimming, she loved the crunch of popcorn, she—Olivia took a deep breath, she was back. 

“Talking-doesn’t much-help,” Olivia said between sips of wine. Mellie didn’t respond and an embarrassing heat spread across her chest.

“No, it feels the same,” Mellie whispered. She stared forward rubbing her belly. “Everything has changed and no one understands―except Cyrus―and you.” Olivia’s jaw dropped as their eyes met. Olivia didn’t expect for Mellie to feel that way. They used to have a mutual understanding of each other, especially during the campaign, but after their understanding disappeared. The thought of their current situation must have been in Mellie’s mind too because she looked away. “Anyway, the funeral was nice. You did a good job with the riderless horse.” Olivia didn’t know how to respond.

“It was what he deserved―“Olivia said.” I mean, not―“She huffed out. “He didn’t deserve this. He should be here.”

“Even with everything―Teddy―“Mellie choked on her words, cupping at her throat as tears fell down her face.”It feels like our fault. Maybe if we hadn’t—“ She choked on her sobs. “My kids are going to grow up without their father because of me.” Watching Mellie dissolve felt like being punched in the gut. Olivia’s face contorted as she was unsure of how to comfort Mellie. Should she? Should she hug Mellie? It didn’t feel right and all she could muster was resting her hand on the woman’s back, rubbing awkward circles.

“He was my best friend. I feel quite lost without him.” Olivia said, her voice smaller than she liked, but it was the truth. Mellie lifted her head, tears still fresh on her face even as a red blush of anger spread across her cheeks.

“He was my husband,” Mellie gritted between her teeth. Olivia had felt like she’d poked a lion with a stick.

“That’s not what I meant.” Olivia felt exacerbated at trying to comfort Mellie. She was drunk and tired and the last thing she wanted to do was fight. 

“I should get going,” Mellie said standing up. Olivia stood too. An awkward silence fell over them again as they looked everywhere but at each other. 

“Let me walk you to the door,” Olivia said leading the way. Her hand went to the knob and turned-

“I’m sorry,” Mellie said, Olivia’s hand stopping. She turned, looking to the First Lady. “It seems he’s left us all alone and afraid.”

“Is that what you feel?”

“Yes, what else is there to do now? Cyrus is going to be a dad, you have your firm and I have nothing.” Suddenly Olivia felt a glimmer of soberness hit her.

“You’re not alone, you have Cyrus, you have me,” Olivia said. Mellie wiped the rest of her drying tears from her cheek and gave a slight smile. 

“Goodnight Olivia.” She opened the door and watched Mellie make her way into the hallway until the elevator door opened and she disappeared.

“Goodnight Mellie.” 


	3. Lost Sights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia helps out an old boss and finds herself questioning her life.

Olivia felt more like herself as soon as her hand touched the gold knob to Pope & Associates. Sitting around on a sofa drinking wine and eating ice cream wasn’t exactly what a fixer was supposed to do, much less having the First Lady over. 

“Hey, Olivia!” She snapped out of her thoughts as the gladiators all greeted her, except Huck, he just stared closely. She gave Huck a smile and nodded. He exhaled and uncrossed his arms.

“Good morning,” Olivia said tentatively, letting her heels tap across the wood floor to her office. Olivia shut the door behind her. She was unsure she was ready to come back but pushed the thought away, instead noticing a plain tan folder on her desk. Walking behind her desk she picked the folder up flipping through the pages. A senator she’d helped in the past had cancer, stage two. He wanted it covered up. The case was not usual but not the most difficult request. Just as she began to think of ways to pay off the medical staff, she heard a knock on her door. Outside the windowed doors was Abby with her auburn red hair and an optimistic smile. She waved the woman in. 

“Are you ok? It’s nice to see you back” Abby said examining her. Olivia normally wouldn’t have minded her friend’s attention, but on her first day back felt uneasy with the scrutiny. Olivia walked around her desk over to a bookshelf that had a book full of contacts. 

“I’m ok, ready to get over to Senator Joseph’s.”

“Good,” Abby said, a moment of silence passing between them. Olivia peered over her shoulder. Abby was biting her lip like she had something to say.

“Yes?”

“Mellie Grant came to your apartment?” Abby asked. Olivia had confided in Abby years back about the complicated affair. She wasn’t expecting the question though. Olivia quickly found the book she was looking for and sat down in the chairs in front of her desk and Abby followed.

“She did. How did you know?”

“Cyrus.” Go figure. Olivia gave a slight chuckle. Since leaving the oval Cyrus seem to enjoy involving himself in other people’s lives, it was probably the last semblance of being chief of staff he had. “What did she say? How is she? How is the baby?” Abby said tripping over her questions. 

“Abby, she’s fine,” Olivia huffed, her mind going back to the night. “The conversation was surface. What was there really to say? We don’t work together anymore. She’s got her life and I have mine.” Saying the words somehow left a bitter taste in Olivia’s mouth and she wasn’t sure why. Abby nodded, though her eyebrows still furrowed. 

“Well, leaving the relationship at that is probably best. You’re free from them.” Abby said and Olivia nodded. 

“Yeah, anyway, let’s get on with helping the senator,” Olivia got up leading the charge out her office. She grabbed her purse and called for Harrison to join Abby and her.

They took a car over to the medical center the senator was receiving treatment at and made their way up to his room.

“Can you two gather information from the nurse's station? Let’s find out who has been here and seen him? I’ll go talk to the senator and his family.” Olivia said. Harrison and Abby went down the opposite direction down the hall and Olivia made her way to the senator's room. Walking down the white hallway, the place seemed too familiar. Her heart skipped, but she took a deep breath. She knew her father would be ashamed to see her so unsteady. The thought alone was enough to snap her back into reality. She was a fixer, a gladiator, and sure as hell not shaken from hospitals. Her upper lip stiffened, and she turned the knob to the senator's room.

“Olivia,” The older man said from the chair he sat in. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and IV machine that must have been feeding chemo through his veins. His face was pale, and he shivered under a blanket. At least his wide frost white smile spread across his face.

“Senator Joseph. I got your message. Sorry for the delay,” Olivia said sitting down across from the man.

“There isn’t much delay, I’m not going anywhere,” Joseph said lifting his IV tube before laying it back down. A frown crossed the man’s face as he looked down at the floor. “I just don’t need this coming up in my next race. I don’t need to look weak.” Olivia nodded though she thought using someone’s cancer treatment was a low blow, anything could happen in politics though.

“We have the staff here covered, but is there anyone else we should know about? Have you told your staff? Your ex-wife, Dana?”

“No. No.” He quickly said. “Dana would never—I hope.” Hope and being sure were two separate things. 

“Well, we will check in with her and see what she knows,” Olivia said. The man still did not look satisfied, but Olivia was unsure of how much comfort she could provide the man now. “Senator, it will be ok,” Olivia placed her hand atop Joseph’s. He nodded.

“Going through this wouldn’t seem so bad if I had someone. It seemed just like yesterday Dana and I were getting married, thinking about kids and now we have nothing.” The man’s eyes glistened as his features seemed stricken and Olivia felt the pain. “I should have taken more time with her. I lost sight of what was important.” The intense, almost painful love was something she’d never felt—short and worthless relationships was all that she’d known. Her father had raised her to keep everyone at arm's length. She might as well have been a part of B-13 because her life resembled the agents: work was the only thing she knew.

“I’m sorry sir,” Olivia said, squeezing the man’s hand. 

“It’s ok. If you could just handle the optics that would be enough.” Olivia nodded, letting go of the man’s hand before getting up. 

“Feel better senator,” Olivia said, giving a half-smile before she walked out the room. Walking back into the hallway there seemed to be more air. 

“Liv, the staff is handled,” Harrison said as he walked towards Olivia. Abby was behind him holding a packet of NDAs. 

“Good, let’s get out of here. We will have to check in on the ex-wife, but not today,” Olivia said. They all nodded. Work for the case was over for today. Walking out the center, Olivia thought about what Joseph had said, how he broke down. She hated she felt empty, felt she needed someone to complete her, but the feeling was potent. Her chest tightened with the loneliness.


	4. Open Windows

The next night, Olivia found herself in her car. After a day of contacting the medical center and talking to the senator’s ex-wife. All the work had exhausted Olivia. The parking garage was still. It was 9:30 pm and everyone had long gone home. The prospect of going back to her apartment wasn’t inviting. Her apartment was just as bleak as the garage—a lifelessness settled within their walls. Then her phone ring. She jumped at the noise.

“Olivia Pope,” she answered.

“Olivia, I think there are men in front of my house and in the back,” The voice whispered. There was no need for an announcement—Mellie’s voice was tight like she was speaking through her teeth. Olivia imagined the woman crouched, peeping over a table at the windows of her home.

“Where is secret service? Are they not there?” Olivia’s eyebrows furrowed going to worse case scenarios. Where was Tom? Where was Frank?

“They are incompetent.” There was cutting anger in her voice. “They are circling the block, but I hear noises. Can you help?” Mellie said, please implicit in her voice. Olivia felt the exhaustion in her bones, but she remembered telling Mellie that night in the apartment she’d be there for her. Whatever that meant.

“I’ll be there soon. Harrison too.” Olivia said before hanging up. Her head sagged back against her seat. She rubbed her eyes as she dialed for Harrison. She told him to meet her at Mellie’s Georgetown home, then hung up.

The ride overtook less than 20 minutes, but it was enough time for Olivia’s nerves to unsettle. Mellie wasn’t welcoming the last they saw each other. There was still a hostility Olivia hated. She could fix conflict but loathed it in her personal life. By the time she reached Mellie’s block she reminded herself this was a job, she was there to fix Mellie’s problem. She parked her car at the end of the block and right away saw three individuals in front of Mellie’s home with cameras. People had no decency, she thought. She walked to an alley behind the row houses. Tom and Frank were nowhere in sight. She opened Mellie’s gate—that would have to get fixed. Making her way through the garden, she saw Mellie through the French doors. She was circling the island in the kitchen. Her hand was on her back and her teeth bared. Her belly had grown since Olivia had last seen her. What was she 6 months? Olivia walked up the steps, knocking softly on the window, not wanting to startle the woman. Mellie’s attention jerked to Olivia, a clear panic crossing her face. Still, she strode towards the door and opened it.

“Thank god you’re here,” Mellie whispered. Desperation clear on her face. Olivia wasn’t used to it—she felt the need to fix it. Olivia slid pass Mellie, locking the door behind her before they made their way to the kitchen.

“Harrison will be here in a minute. There are people in front of the house. And I don’t see Tom and Frank,” Olivia said. Mellie huffed, her hand going to her head. It was then Olivia noticed the woman in her nightgown—silk with a robe over it. The tie of the robe laid neatly over her belly.

“My detail is a joke. They couldn't care less about the widow of the president,” Mellie said. She paced the length of the kitchen. It was true, it was one reason Jackie Kennedy married Aristotle Onassis. Would Mellie remarry for security? Olivia stopped with the questions, focusing back on Mellie.

“We can look into a change in detail and maybe get you private security.” Olivia looked back at the open windows. She walked over letting the blinds down. When she turned back around, Mellie was staring at her. Her blue eyes had a tenderness, even with the worry in them.

“You would do that?” Mellie rubbed at her belly, looking down at her bump. “I’m scared. Who is here to protect us now? I hated Fitz with every bone in my body at times, but at least he always protected me—protected his children.” A moment of silence settled between them. Mellie stroked her belly and for a time it seemed she forgot Olivia was there.

“I’m here,” Olivia said in a low voice. Her eyebrows furrowed. She didn’t have much responsibility other than to her team and business. She reasoned, checking in on Mellie couldn’t be that hard. “I’ll make sure no one bothers you.” Olivia knew she was using her words sparingly. Mellie looked up; lines clear on her forehead when she nodded. Just then, there was a knock on the back door. Olivia walked to the door, peering out from the blinds. It was Harrison and she let him in.

“Those people out front won’t be disturbing you anymore, Mrs. Grant,” Harrison said, the energy of fixing a problem still on him.

“Thank you,” Mellie said. He gave a pointed look towards Olivia, uncomfortable with the silence.

“Thank you, Harrison. That should be all for tonight.” Olivia and Harrison traded nods before leaving out the back. The door closed with a sound that rebounded against the bare walls and hardwood floor. Olivia put down her purse and took off her gloves. She made her way around the island standing in front of Mellie.

“How far along are you?” Olivia asked.

“21 weeks. He’s active. He’s constantly fighting me.” Mellie said, voice low, her palm pressing against the side of her stomach. Olivia tilted her head, curiosity overtaking her. She remembered once wanting to become a mother, but the older she got and the more broken, she realized the dream futile. Olivia gave a rueful laugh.

“Just like his father,” Olivia tilted her head further. She put her hand out hovering over Mellie’s belly. She glanced up, her eyes meeting Mellie’s. There was confusion along with a softness on Mellie’s face. “Can I?” Olivia asked. Mellie nodded. She placed her hand over Olivia’s. The touch startled Olivia, and she felt the urge to pull back, but she resisted it. Mellie’s hands were cool but soft. Mellie guided their hands to the lower right side of her belly.

“Wait,” Mellie whispered. They looked to each other waiting on the small boy. Then Olivia felt a soft thump against her hand. She gasped, her eyes going wide. Then again, except this time harder. Mellie jumped.

“Oh, my—are you ok?” Olivia asked.

“Yeah, it doesn’t hurt, it’s just surprising sometimes.” Teddy hit Olivia’s hand again, this time she pulled back. She gulped, speechless.

“How have you been?” Olivia asked, walking back around the counter, sitting on the barstool. Some tension that she didn’t realize had built up in her head released itself.

“My back hurts all the time, I’m losing sight of my feet and my kids hate me.” Mellie walked to a cabinet and took out two glasses before filling them with water. She sat one down in front of Olivia.

“Thanks, I’m sure Karen and Jerry are just grieving. And Teddy can’t hate anyone, at least not yet,” They laughed. Mellie’s cheeks glowed as she looked down. She was calm, not a tense ball of stress.

“Oh, he’s got a little fire burning already. I can feel it,” Mellie sipped on her water.

“Are you sure it’s not heartburn?” Olivia said slyly. Mellie choked then spit out a bit of her water before she broke out into laughter. Pride swelled in Olivia’s chest. Mellie wiped her mouth, an eyebrow raised as she stared at Olivia.

“Ms. Pope,” she said in her most southern of accents. Olivia felt her face grow warm. “You’re funny, I would have never guessed.” Mellie gave a sweet smile. Olivia looked down, playing with her glass.

“Well, fixers are supposed to take their job seriously and my job is me 24/7.” Looking up, the smile on Mellie’s face had softened.

“Maybe you don’t have to be a fixer 24/7, maybe you could just be Olivia every now and then.” Being anything other than her job, anything other than what her father had trained her to do didn’t seem possible.

“Maybe,” Olivia said. Silence fell between them. She peeked at the clock; it was 11:45. “I should go. I have to wake up early tomorrow.” Mellie nodded, a sadness returning to her blue eyes. Olivia stood, putting on her gloves and picking up her purse up. She made her way to the front door, glancing out the window to make certain no one was on the sidewalk, it was clear. Mellie was following close behind her. She placed her hand on the doorknob but stopped turning to Mellie.

“I’ll be back tomorrow to make sure everything is ok— “Olivia hesitated, wanting to express more but uncertain if she should. Mellie still didn’t look happy, her eyebrows furrowed as she clenched her jaw. “Call me if you need anything...or if you get lonely, I know I do.” Mellie exhaled and Olivia followed. They traded nods before Olivia opened the door and made her way down the front stairs. A jittery stillness overtaking her, but a stillness all the same.


	5. Crib in a Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia and Mellie find themselves adapting to their new circumstances. Olivia's new daily visits force her to confront some personal demons along with her complicated relationship with Mellie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope everyone is safe and well! Sorry for the absence, I finally graduated from university and will spend more time on this story. I will be releasing a chapter weekly around Thursday so look out for more Mellivia goodies! Much love xo!

The next night Olivia was back like she promised. She stood on the porch, chest rumbling with unwarranted excitement. It was just Mellie she reasoned. Still, she hated the feeling of being off the ground, flying almost at the thought of being around the woman. Her fingers twitched from the cold and desire, but failure to ring the doorbell. Olivia took a deep breath, raised her fingers, and took hold of the gold chain of the lion. The metal tapped twice against the solid oak door. It seemed the minutes slowed before finally; she heard the clicks of the locks and then Mellie opening the door. 

“Olivia!” Mellie said, her smile bright. It was the best she'd looked since Fitz died. There was an awkwardness as she stepped forward, her arms almost opening until something changed in her. Mellie stepped back, instead letting Olivia in. 

Olivia walked past her, swallowing the empty air that made her stomach tight. 

“How are you?” Mellie asked. There was a pause as Olivia clutched her gloves, looking around the house. Everything was still bare. In the living room, there was nothing but white walls and one chair positioned beside the lit fireplace. 

“Fine. How have things been?” Olivia asked, pulling her attention away from the chair. Mellie looked between the empty chair and Olivia, her cheeks tinted pink before she walked past Olivia into the kitchen. 

“I’ve been better,” Mellie said. She grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and pulled out a bottle of red wine. Olivia watched her curiously, but Mellie didn’t notice as she poured her a glass and then pushed it towards Olivia.

“Thank you. Seems like America’s baby is giving you trouble?” Mellie laughed.

“I forgot we used to call him that. He’s just as difficult to please as the American people sometimes.” Olivia raised her glass before they both dissolved into laughter. “No, he’s ok. He keeps me company,” Mellie said her voice lowering as she rubbed at her belly.

“I’m here now,” Olivia said quietly. Mellie’s eyes flickered up. It was as if she hadn’t realized that Olivia was really there—had kept her word and came back. 

“I’m sorry I don’t have much seating in the living room to offer you. Turns out most White House furniture stays at the White House. I put down a quilt on the floor some nights and act like I’m staring up at stars.” A slight sarcasm was apparent in her voice. Olivia smiled to herself, Mellie’s fight always one of the traits she liked most about the woman. “If you don’t mind you can join?” Mellie exhaled. Sitting on the floor with the former First Lady wasn’t how Olivia envisioned her night—but there was no way to refuse and sitting down for once wouldn’t hurt her. 

“Of course,” Olivia said. She watched as Mellie walked towards the chair holding the large plush quilt. Mellie fanned it, letting it cascade onto the wood floor. Olivia put her hand out, helping Mellie down to the ground.

“You can lay your jacket on the chair and take off your heels?” Mellie said looking up at Olivia. Immediately, the dilemma set in. Olivia bit her lip, fidgeting with the edge of her trench pocket. It would be weird to sit down with her outerwear still on. So, she turned around and took off her jacket and heels, immediately feeling exposed. She didn’t feel like the fixer without her uniform—she wasn’t sure what she was without her work—maybe just some woman who went to see the former First Lady, someone who now sat on the floor with a glass a wine and a friend? Is that what they were, she questioned. She settled on the floor, finding some solace holding her glass of wine and sipping at it. The shadows of the fire flickered across their face even as silence took over. 

“We can get furniture for you. You’ll need some with Teddy coming.” Olivia said, staring straight ahead.

“We have a crib upstairs…. Fitz and I picked it out before…” Olivia shifted her sight to Mellie. The woman’s sight dropped as she swallowed hard. Olivia then turned her sight to the dark stairwell.

“Can I see it?” Olivia asked, her head tilting hoping Mellie’s eyes would meet her own play; Instead, she picked at the frayed corner of the blanket.

“It’s in the box. His room isn’t much different from the rest of the house,” Mellie said, fingers fiddling with the strings of the blanket. Olivia waited—wanting Mellie to look at her, but she wouldn’t. There was a shame there. 

“Hey,” Olivia said, her fingers reaching out over Mellie’s. The touch finally got her attention. Her eyes were glistening. “It’s been a while, but I took wood shop in high school.” Mellie let out a chuckle, a hesitant smile spreading across her face. “I think I can get his crib standing.” Olivia squeezed Mellie’s hand. The gesture seemed to be enough comfort as Mellie took a breath and nodded. Olivia stood, holding her hand out to help Mellie to her feet. Standing, their hands were still intertwined. Olivia had suggested the project, but once on her feet, she felt aimless, and thankfully Mellie sensed it. 

“Here, I’ll show you,” Mellie lifted her sight from their intertwined fingers to Olivia’s eyes. She pushed back her chestnut hair behind her ear, leading the way up the stairs. The upstairs hallway was cloaked in darkness and Olivia could only make out the outline of Mellie as she led them forward. At least she could still feel her hand, Olivia thought. She heard a door open, and light soon illuminated the room. “This is his room if I can get it decorated.” Mellie dropped her hand, wiping unruly strands of hair off her forehead. Olivia felt the tightness in her chest return with the loss of the touch but refocused on the room. The walls were a pale green. Cardboard boxes full of furniture lined the walls. A lone rocking chair stood in the room's corner. 

“Sit,” Olivia nodded in the chair's direction. Mellie walked over to the chair and sat down. She held her belly as she watched Olivia lower herself to the floor. The fixer shuffled on her knees to the crib. Mellie watched as Olivia took parts out of the box—laying them neatly on the floor before her eyebrows furrowed down and she bit her plush pink lips. Mellie laughed, and Olivia peered up under her lashes.

“What?” Olivia smiled. Mellie stood up, clutching her back, settling into the extra weight. She walked over to the box and shuffled around the contents until she felt the paper and plastic. Pulling out the packet, she waved it around triumphantly.

“Maybe the instructions would help?” Mellie laughed. A deep blush crossed Olivia’s cheeks, but she took the moment in strides. 

“Why don’t you read them to me?” Olivia asked. It was a response Mellie didn’t expect but liked. She sat back down and read out the instructions to Olivia, who followed along like a pro. Now and then Olivia would seem to miss a step or place a wrong part in the crib making Mellie huff out—Olivia would always give a chuckle watching the woman fume a bit before she read the instruction again and Olivia got it right. In between reading out instructions, they talked about the old days on the campaign. They laughed about how much their feet hurt after canvassing in Iowa or the time they popped a tire on the way to a rally in Michigan. Olivia had almost forgotten how much time they used to spend together. They were once a team in all sense of the word. Not only did she help Fitz, but she also helped Mellie. “I used to hate when you told me to smile more,” Mellie smirked over the instructions, squinting at Olivia. 

“Oh, come on, it makes you more inviting. I don’t make the rules,” they dissolved into laughter as Olivia gently hammered at the wood. The time quickly filled with the warm memories, before the weight of the White House settled on them. As time went on Olivia noticed as the crib stood taller and taller, the blue of the sky deepened outside and the stillness of the night settled in. She didn’t know how long it had been since they entered the room. Laughing with Mellie and fiddling around with wood parts made the time go by fast and before she knew it a grand mahogany crib was standing in the middle of the room. Pride swelled in Olivia’s chest when she stood up, hands on her hips.

“He’s going to love it,” Olivia smiled, her attention still on the crib.

“I love it,” Mellie said, standing up behind Olivia. “Thank you,” Mellie struggled. Olivia turned to her. Eyes glistening, a fierce fight was happening behind the blue eyes Olivia looked into. A comfort had grown between them, at least enough for Olivia to grab Mellie’s hand. Olivia didn’t know who was being settled the most, but Mellie’s eyes brightened, and the corners of her mouth raised a bit. 

“I don’t know what else nurseries have but call me… we can put together some furniture.” Mellie laughed, swaying in place as Olivia smiled at her.

“It’s late,” Olivia said. And just as soon as she was settled, she came undone again. “I’m less than 15 minutes away,” Olivia said as if it would give Mellie comfort. Mellie’s frown was unmoved. 

“Would you like to come over tomorrow? To put together the changing table?” Silence fell between them. Olivia nodded, realizing they were still holding hands. Her hands dropped. They walked back downstairs, and Olivia put back on her trench and heels. Walking towards the door, she could feel Mellie following her. She opened the door, walking out on the porch. No one was on the street. The old streetlights flickered with the jostles of electricity, Olivia turned around. Mellie’s stared at her. 

“I’ll be back,” Olivia said, giving a nod before turning and walking down the steps.


	6. With You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I wrote the beginning of this chapter a month back before the death of Representative John Lewis. The similarities are uncanny but were not by any means on purpose. RIP to John Lewis.*

The hospital hallway filled with the beeping of machines. Olivia looked around the empty corridor. She was finding herself here too often, she thought. She crossed her arms, waiting outside Senator Joseph's hospital room. He collapsed the day before in a capitol hallway. His cancer had spread.   
  
The door to his room opened and Dana appeared. “He’s not doing good,” she whispered as she closed the door behind her. The words came out, but her face was blank. “The doctors gave him 3 months.” Olivia bit the inside of her mouth, not wanting to react. Joseph avoided the topic of his cancer just the week before when he met with Olivia. Then, he looked strong. He seemed relieved to be back on the floor of the Senate.  
  
She took a moment before responding, then the words she hated the most came out. “I’m sorry.” Olivia only ever said the words when hope was lost. "We can start looking into hospice and try to make him comfortable,” Olivia said. Dana nodded as her face twisted into the beginnings of a sob.   
  
“W-we should start looking into that,” Dana choked, turning away. Fuck. Olivia watched as the woman walked down the hallway holding herself. She looked to the door to Joseph's room one last time for the night before making her way out of the hospital.   
  
The city was lit bright outside the ER on a Friday. Crowds strode past her. People were bubbling with excitement as they made their way down the sidewalk. It was such a stark contrast to the storm brewing inside Olivia.

She walked the short distance to the garage across started her ride over to Georgetown. The ride over was short, but it was long enough to make her heart race and for a slight tremor to develop in her hands. Olivia had never felt so unnerved and she wasn’t sure whether it was work, the senator, or Mellie causing it. All she knew was she didn’t like the feeling.  
  
She parked in front of Mellie’s home and dragged up the front porch stairs. She lifted her hand to knock, but the door flew open before she could.   
  
“Liv,” Mellie smiled. It was such a sweet, optimistic smile. Something she would have dreamed of just months earlier, but now, all Olivia could muster was a slight uptick at the corners of her lips. The air deflated out of the former First Lady almost instantly. “Liv?” She searched Olivia’s face. 

Olivia didn’t want to be read, didn’t much want to be seen as her eyes filled with tears that wouldn’t overflow.  
  
“Ready to put together the changing table?” Olivia said, avoiding Mellie’s eyes.   
  
“What’s wrong?” Mellie stepped out onto the porch. She reached out for Olivia’s hand. The touch was enough to pull her back to the surface. Olivia took a shuttering breath in before her eyes landed on Mellie’s. There was a genuine concern, along with patience on her bare face. 

“Go for a walk with me?” Olivia whispered. She watched as her words registered for Mellie. At first, she seemed unaffected until a flash of puzzlement shifted into surprise.

“Now?” Mellie asked. Olivia looked out around at the quiet street and sidewalks before settling back on Mellie. 

“Yes now, if you’re up to it?” Olivia looked down at Mellie’s growing belly. She had on a simple coral knitted sweater dress. The color was nice on her, she thought. 

“Ok, let me put on my shoes,” Mellie said, disappearing back into the house. Olivia walked back down the stairs. She looked at her watch, 9 o’clock it read. It was probably too late to be walking, or at least late for normal people, or people who weren’t dealing with the final life plans of their mentor and client. 

“Ready?” Olivia jumped at Mellie’s voice from behind her. She nodded as they settled into a slow rhythm side-by-side down the sidewalk. Olivia tried to keep her attention ahead, but she could sense Mellie taking longer and longer peaks in her direction. They’d walk a couple steps, tried to catch the other staring and fail, starting the process over again. 

“You never told me if something was wrong?” Mellie caved. 

Olivia huffed. “It’s nothing, I don’t want to upset you.”

“Would you and Cyrus stop treating me like a goddamn baby? I’m having one for christ’s sake” Mellie gritted. She raised an eyebrow in Mellie’s direction and she couldn’t help the grin that blossomed on her face. 

“That wasn’t my intention. I won’t do that again.” Olivia said catching Mellie’s eyes on her. Mellie would understand, she thought. There was no reason to keep secrets from each other anymore. So Olivia explained how she’d been helping Joseph for months, explained how the job felt personal because the man taught her all she knew about how DC worked, explained how it made her sick to be losing someone again. By the end of telling Mellie about part of why her chest rumbled with discomfort, they were 7 blocks from where they started. 

“My god, Liv,” Mellie shook her head as she held onto Teddy. Her face twisted. 

“Yeah… He’s like a father or as close as I’m getting to a real one,” Olivia said, turning on her feet without warning back into the direction towards Mellie’s.

“Where is your father? I thought you-“ Mellie started but stopped as Olivia’s eyes hardened on her. Her father wasn’t something she liked to talk about, in fact she preferred to appear as if her parents were dead. “Did your father die?” Mellie whispered. 

“No!” Olivia said.

“But you don’t want to talk about him?” Mellie asked.

“I prefer not to.” 

“Why?” Olivia rolled her eyes up, remembering Mellie was still a lawyer at heart and still just as insistent. 

“My father is alive, but he is not a good man, so I don’t like to talk about him.”

“Did he hurt you?” Mellie said stopping in her tracks on the brick sidewalk. Olivia came to a halt a few steps ahead, far enough ahead she could hide this time when tears wailed to her eyes. 

“My father hurt a lot of people…” Olivia searched around, hesitant to speak. She didn’t see anyone, didn’t see any cameras. She shook her head, turning to face Mellie. “I was a lost 20-year-old when I showed up in Joseph’s office--” her voice cracked. “I didn’t have a mother, my father treated me like a soldier…so no, I don’t have a father, but I have Joseph and that was enough.” Mellie’s tears flickered under the orange hue of the streetlight. Silence took over as the blue hums of the night coursed through the air. 

Olivia felt like an exposed nerve and when Mellie took slow deliberate steps towards her, she wasn’t sure whether to stop her. But Mellie opened her arms, and she dissolved into the woman. Her body convulsed, her chest was tight as she sobbed in and then out years of pain. She heard Mellie saying “it’s ok” and her gentle hands stroked along her head. She let her sobs settle into small shivers before she stepped away from Mellie.

“Let’s get back to the house,” Olivia said. The two started their way down the street in heavy silence. Once they reached the brick steps of Mellie’s home, they stopped. Olivia looked up, her arms crossed as she still felt a fringe of embarrassment. Mellie tilted her head, her blue eyes intent on her. 

“Come in. I’ll make you popcorn.” Olivia laughed, her tiredness breaking for a second. 

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Mellie’s grin spread across her face as she pulled Olivia into a hug. It was unexpected, but Olivia caught Mellie, wrapping her arms around her. Looking over Mellie’s shoulder, she had to admit it felt nice to be close with someone again. When Mellie pulled back, her warmth was missed. But Mellie didn’t dislodge herself; instead, her stare was tender and focused on Olivia. Then she leaned forward, her lips pressing softly on Olivia’s. For a moment, the golden streetlights shined on them as they closed their eyes and forgot about the world around them. Mellie pulled herself away looking after Olivia as she was waiting for an answer. Biting her lip, her eyebrows furrowing down, then up again. Olivia wasn’t sure what to think.

“Liv? I-I’m—“ Mellie started.

“Let’s go inside,” Olivia said. 


	7. Door Closed, Door Open

Closing the door behind them unnerved Olivia more than she wanted to admit. Her hands shook as she lowered them from the wood and turned to face Mellie. She stared at Olivia, searching for a reaction.

“So what type of popcorn do you have? Extra butter, I hope?” Olivia’s chuckle turned into a low groan as she reminded herself of her awkward college days. The tension line between Mellie’s eyebrows softened as she laughed. 

“Yes, Ms. Pope, I do have extra butter,” Mellie said, turning and walking towards the kitchen. Olivia let out a huff, her cheeks warmed at the sound of her name. 

She followed Mellie into the kitchen, sitting on the barstool that gave her the best view of Mellie. Despite the slight clinch in Mellie’s jaw, she flowed through the kitchen until a warm bowl of popcorn lay between them on the counter. The smell of butter and salt put Olivia at ease, but the tingling of her lips reminded her that something had changed between Mellie and her. 

“Let’s go sit on your blanket fort,” Olivia said. Mellie rolled her eyes, but Olivia had already grabbed the bowl of popcorn. She walked over to the edge of the blankets and turned back, waiting for Mellie. Well into her 3rd trimester, she tottered over, a stark contrast to the way she used to storm around the White House. “Do you want help to get down?” Mellie’s eyes went from the floor to a glare aimed at Olivia. Her cheeks cooled. Mellie sighed, her glare softening as she put her hand out.

“Yes, please,” Mellie said. Olivia put down the bowl and then placed her hand atop Mellie’s, guiding her to the floor.  
Once down, silence enveloped them and the harsh sound of popcorn crunching broke it. Mellie glanced over at Olivia, watching until she met her eyes. Nerves rumbled in Olivia's stomach until she couldn’t be silent anymore. 

“Why did you…” Olivia started, then stopped. “Did you plan on doing that?”

“Kiss you when you were feeling down? No, I wouldn’t take advantage of you, Liv,” Mellie said exasperated. 

“That’s not what I meant.” Mellie looked on, waiting for Olivia to explain herself, though she wasn’t sure how well she could. “I mean, what does this mean?” If there was anything Olivia loathed, it was uncertainty. Mellie took a moment, looking away. 

“Having you back has been nice. It’s like having a partner again. Like we are a team and I don’t want to lose that up.” Something in Olivia dropped. Maybe it was hope, maybe it was the feeling of something being given to her and then ripped away just as soon as she got it. She couldn’t help the morose frown that settled on her lips. “But I also know you make me feel special and safe… and I don’t want to lose that even more.” And just like that, excitement swelled back into her chest. Her fingers inched towards Mellie’s on the plush blanket until they were intertwined. 

“I don’t want to lose this either,” Olivia said, a smile crossing both their faces.   
For the rest of the night, Olivia listened to how Mellie and Teddy’s day went. She laughed at Mellie comparing herself to a backwoods North Carolina hog. Even as Olivia persuaded her she was much more charming than a hog. The comment was ridiculous but made Mellie blush. The soft glow of her cheeks stopped Olivia in her tracks. She gawked before shutting her mouth. Then the desire to discover every way to elicit that response hit her. 

Even as Olivia found herself comforted, she noticed the time and had to go home. “I have to say goodnight,” Olivia said.

“No, you don’t,” Mellie looked at her under her dark eyelashes. She gave a faux pout that made Olivia laugh. Olivia’s will power wavered for a moment.

“I have two cases to close tomorrow. I have to go,” Olivia groaned. She hurried to her feet before she let Mellie convince her to stay. She helped Mellie up. When they rose to their full height, Olivia realized how little space was between them. She took a breath, looking down at the bump that touched her own belly. Their hands didn’t dislodge themselves, instead, Mellie’s fingers brushed along her own.

“I’ll walk you to the door,” Mellie whispered. Olivia nodded, afraid if she opened her lips they’d land on Mellie’s and she’d never leave. She let Mellie guide her to the door. Olivia hesitated but untangled her hand. Putting on her coat, Mellie’s fingers ghosted a top the wool fabric as she wrapped the coat around Olivia’s shoulders. When Olivia turned around, the expression on Mellie’s face was the same as it always was when she was leaving—eyes glistening with unshed tears and a breath caught in her throat. Olivia leaned forward, kissing her cheek before pulling away. 

“I’ll be back,” Olivia whispered and Mellie nodded. Walking out the door was difficult, the evening had sent her on a rollercoaster and she had ended in the sky. The excitement continued into the next morning when she strolled into Pope & Associates. 

“You look happy!” Abby said, falling in a rhythm beside Olivia as she walked to her office. She couldn’t hide her smile. 

“I am happy!” Olivia said, putting her bag and coffee down on her desk. Abby stared at her, eyes wide as she waited for Olivia to say more. 

“Well, are you going to say what or who has Ms. Pope on top of the world?” Olivia jolted, knocking over a stack of papers. Even as she picked up the papers placing them back on her desk, she beamed, recalling how Mellie said her name the night before. Abby squinted, examining her even closer.

“So who are we seeing first today?” Olivia said, grabbing the tan folder Abby extended out to her. 

“Mrs. Durkin or the soon-to-be Ms. Kendall is divorcing her husband, the famous lawyer Sean Durkin.” Olivia groaned—Sean was a law school classmate and always found him to be an asshole. It shocked her she learned he married Hanna Kendall, a beloved DC socialite. 

“Well, I can’t say I’m going to hate this case,” Olivia said. Abby chuckled, and they made their way out of the office, driving out to Ms. Kendall’s home.

The house was the quintessential brick and white column home in McLean, Virginia. Olivia lifted the heavy gold door knocker, the metal clinking loud until Ms. Kendall opened the door. She looked nothing like the picture of perfection that often showed up in the society sections. Ms. Kendall’s chestnut locks were wiry as they stuck to her wet, mascara stained face and her bathrobe was barely wrapped around her. Abby looked to Olivia, sharing a knowing glance before Olivia reached out, guiding Ms. Kendall back in the house. 

“He said he was going to take everything!” Ms. Kendall cried out as Olivia searched for the nearest couch in the living room past the entrance. Once they sat down, the woman curled into Olivia who tried her best not to recoil. Olivia bared her teeth, and she heard Abby bite back a snicker. Olivia gave her a pointed look before pushing Ms. Kendall back up straight. 

“Divorces are always messy,” Olivia said, her tone softening. She sympathized with the woman—they had a hard fight ahead of them. 

“You’re in good hands, Ms. Kendall. Isn’t that right, Abby?” Surprised, Abby gave a nod. “Why don’t you take her upstairs and get her dressed?” Olivia got up, nudging the woman into Abby’s arms. Olivia watched as Abby guided Ms. Kendall up the stairs.

Once they were out of sight she took a breath, picking up her phone. Olivia knew Harrison could dig up dirt on Sean and make the process go faster. She hit Harrison’s number on her phone and waited for the dial tone until the doorbell ring. She looked through the large white entryway, confused. Ms. Kendall had said nothing about visitors, but she had said little between her cries. 

Olivia walked over to the door, the phone still up to her ear. “This better not be Sean,” Olivia mumbled to herself.

“What?” Harrison said through the phone. “Liv? You said what? Liv?” Harrison repeated, but Olivia was too busy struck by the blue eyes in front of her. 

“Mellie? What are you doing here?” Olivia said, her stomach dropping as she ended her phone call. 

“What are you doing here?” Mellie said, staring back at Olivia, an amused smile hinting at her lip. “I thought that was your Mercedes in the driveway.”

“And you didn’t turn around?” Olivia said. Mellie just shook her head, laughing as she breezed past Olivia. 

“And here I thought you’d be happy to see me,” Mellie said, turning back to face Olivia. It was then Olivia noticed Mellie was in her more formal clothes. Her hair was in an elegant bun, milky white pearls graced her slender neck. Olivia swallowed hard as she questioned when Mellie’s hips had grown out against her fitted skirts. 

“I-I am,” Olivia said, a soft smile growing on her face.

“Olivia!” Abby yelled, stalking down the stairs. Olivia felt stricken as it reminded her they weren’t alone. Abby sped into the room as both women looked in her direction. As soon as eyes were on her Abby stopped.

“Ms. Grant,” Abby said. “What are you doing here?” Abby looked to Olivia, then to Mellie and back to Olivia, squinting. Olivia opened her mouth, but stopped, realizing she didn’t know either.

“Hanna Kendall is my friend and poker partner. Where is she?” Mellie said.

“She’s upstairs taking a bath. She was pretty upset,” Abby said, still looking between Olivia and Mellie. Olivia wanted to crawl under a rock.

“It’s good for her to have a friend now. You should go up and see her,” Olivia said avoiding Mellie’s stare.

“Ok,” Mellie said leaving for upstairs. Olivia and Abby watched as she disappeared. 

“Well that was awkward,” Abby said.

Olivia turned back to texting Harrison. “I guess,” she said as nonchalant as she could muster with her heart pounding against her chest. “I know Sean has a mistress, is there a way you can get Harrison on the phone and dig for it?” Olivia asked. Abby nodded and headed out back. Even on the clock, Olivia felt invisible strings pulling her towards Mellie. She looked up the stairs. It was a bad idea to be so close. Abby didn’t know—no one knew except them.   
Olivia made her way up the stairs. Down a long hallway, she heard a noise coming from a room. Walking towards it, she knocked on the cracked door. 

“Come in,” Mellie said. Olivia slid in, looking around the room. Everything was white, expect the cream-colored king-sized bed Mellie was sitting on. “We are glad to see you,” Mellie said, stroking her belly. Olivia laughed, sitting beside Mellie. She put her hand out, hovering over Mellie’s stomach. The former first lady gave a nod before Olivia lowered her hand. They waited in silence for a moment, looking at the black fabric covering Mellie’s bump. Then Teddy gave a gentle nudge against Olivia’s hand. They chuckled. 

“You know he’s high fiving me for building his crib,” Olivia whispered. Mellie laughed, pushing Olivia’s hand away. 

“Oh my god, who knew the formidable Olivia Pope had jokes,” Mellie smiled, leaning closer into Olivia. They were just a breath away. 

“Where is Ms. Kendall,” Olivia whispered, her sight going to Mellie’s lips. 

“Still taking a bath. Where is Abby?” Mellie whispered, nuzzling her nose against Olivia’s. The fixer’s breath hitched in her  
throat, only making the smile on Mellie’s face grow wider. 

“She’s outside making a call,” Olivia said, trying to remember how to breathe until she couldn’t take it any longer. She leaned forward, taking Mellie’s lips with her own. Olivia melted into their softness. No one had ever made her forget about the world with just a kiss. When Mellie pulled back right away, she missed her lips. Mellie instead stroked her cheek, a smile blossoming. 

“I’d been thinking about doing that all night,” Mellie said. Olivia looked down, trying to hide her ferocious blush. Then the backdoor slammed shut. They exhaled, moving apart. Abby called for Olivia as she made her way up the stairs. When she opened the door, Olivia was standing by the window far away from Mellie. 

“Harrison found a mistress out in Delaware,” Abby said. 

“Wow, that far out,” Mellie said getting up with an uff. “Hanna, are you ready to get out the tub?” A mumble came from the bathroom and Mellie shook her head, going in to help. 

Olivia looked back over at Abby. “Well, this is a good start. I think Mellie has Ms. Kendall taken care of. We can go back to the office and find out who this woman in Delaware is,” Olivia said. She looked to the closed bathroom door, her eyebrows furrowing as she wanted more of Mellie, but she wasn’t sure what more was. More time? More openness? More of her lips? Olivia’s head was foggy, and Mellie was the only remedy. She huffed out, resigning herself back to work—they’d have to talk later. 

“Ready to go?” Olivia said. 


End file.
